<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Stems by Iwantthatcoat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141677">Cherry Stems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat'>Iwantthatcoat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Light thinks about L</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Stems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He tied a cherry stem with his tongue.</p>
<p>Anyone who can tie a cherry stem with his tongue has to be... But, no. No, he is playing games. Playing games with all of us, but especially with me. </p>
<p>He knows Misa is of no interest to me. She is useful, yes. Very useful. But I sometimes wonder if it’s even worth it. I could get the Shirugami eyes from Ryuk and be done with her. What am I thinking? Worth half my life? Half my life just to not have to bother with a few fake dates and dull kisses. That’s all it has been so far. I can sacrifice that much, as I have far too much to do to sacrifice half a lifetime instead. </p>
<p>I shake my head as if I can somehow make the thoughts fall through my ears. I don’t want to be thinking about Misa. Not now. Not when L just tied a cherry stem with his tongue. Not when L has said I am his friend. </p>
<p>Surely, that was a game too. No, not a game… a trick. But, he seemed so sincere. His eyes, when he said it... </p>
<p>Oh, his eyes… So dark, so compelling. Worn. Tired. But, those eyes hold secrets. He knows more than he will ever allow anyone else to see. Perhaps he understands what I am doing, and why. He is intelligent. At my level, even. So, perhaps, he agrees with me. Perhaps, he only wants to solve the puzzle, and once he has done so… He knows as well as I do the state of the world. He has lived for justice, as I have. When he figures out who I am at last, he will join me.</p>
<p>Maybe just a hint. I could help him. But that would be against the spirit of the thing. Yes. We are playing a game. It is a game we play together, and I must do my part. I won’t let you down, L. I’ll keep playing.</p>
<p>I stare at the ceiling, knowing I am far from sleep, and I catch sight of the vents. The vents which had concealed surveillance equipment only a week ago. The ones Father knew of would have been removed, but I wonder if there are any new cameras. Ones Ryuk never thought to look for, once the others were gone. </p>
<p>Would you still be watching me, L?</p>
<p>You should be.</p>
<p>I hope you are.</p>
<p>I slide my hands along my body, beneath the covers. No one can see me directly, what I am doing, but anyone watching would know from the movements. And I have no desire to be subtle. If I am being observed, let him observe me.</p>
<p>You observed me throwing away those magazines of the girls posing once I no longer needed them. You knew I wasn’t interested in them. Were you expecting me to bring out some of boys when it was safe to do so? No. No, I can’t say I am interested in boys or girls, L. They are boring. And those who aren’t, if such people existed, would be corrupt. I’ve been waiting for someone who is like me. Smart enough, interesting enough, but more importantly someone who cares. </p>
<p>We care about the future, you and I. And when you figure it all out, we can work together to change things.</p>
<p>Oh, the things we could do together!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>